karpfandomcom-20200214-history
How to breed a perfect Pokèmon
We all want to be the best pokèmon trainer on the server and beat them all. For that you don't need a full level 100 team of legendary pokèmon, it's more than that. For a Very good pokèmon team you need a pokemon with 100%IVS and he has to be 100%EVS Trained. to EV train a pokèmon you just go to warp evtrain. To give a pokèmon 100%IVS is not that easy, you need to breed pokèmon for that. Steps Preparation Perfect pokèmon Items for breeding Preparation & Nature Preparation? Yeah, you'll need to choose what pokemon you want to breed. For this example I'vs chosen Krookodile. Before you catch a pokèmon you will need a team, a pokèmon with False Swipe(Absol), a pokèmon with Thunder Wave(Jolteon), a pokemon with the Trace ability(Porygon 2). Trace copies the ability of the pokemon, now you can see what ability that pokèmon has. Because I prefer a Moxie Krookodile for a Intimidate Krookodile. After you caught and found that sandile you are not needed to catch a other Moxie Sandile. Breed the caught Sandile with a Ditto, Hatch the egg's till you have the opposite gender of the caught sandile. Breed untill you got one of the Sandile's has the Nature like you wanted to have(like Jolly). Make sure you give one of the parents a Everstone and the other a Destiny Knot, so their baby's(Sounds wired ikr) Will be higher IVS and have Jolly nature. Perfect pokèmon The perfect pokemon need to have 100%EVS 100%IVS and must have a good nature and ability. For Krookodile is the Jolly or Adamant and Moxie ability. A pokèmon can also have eggmoves Like Double edge or Thunderfang. If you want your pokèmon to have one of those moves you have to breed a Sandile, Krokorok or Krookodile with a other pokemon of the Field Egg Group. This is not that hard, for example you can breed a Krookodile with a Arcanine. When you breed a Krookodile with a Arcanine and the Arcanine is a Female you will get a Growlithe. Items There are some breeding Items, this is just a short list what they will do while you give it to one of your pokemon. Destiny Knot - Passes 5IVS to the baby while breeding Everstone - While the pokemon is holding this item it makes sure it give's the nature from the parent to the child. Full Incense - Causes Snorlax to produce a Munchlax egg. Lax Incense - Causes Wobbuffet to produce a Whynaut egg. Luck Incense - Causes Blissey/Chansey to a produce a Hapinny egg. Odd Incense - Causes MR.Mime to produce a Mime JR. egg. Pure Incense - Causes Chimenco to produce a Chingling egg. Rock Incense - Causes Soodowoodo to produce a Bonsly egg. Rose Incense - Causes Roserade/Roselia to produce a Budew egg. Sea Incense - Causes Marill/Azumarill to produce a Azurill egg. Wave Incense - Causes Mantine to produce a Mantyke egg. Not all of those pokèmon are in the pixelmonmod yet.